Mitsubishi Challenger
The Mitsubishi Challenger is a mid-size SUV built by Mitsubishi Motors. First generation (1996–2008) |assembly = Okazaki, Japan (1997–2008) Beijing, China (2003–2008) Catalão, Brazil (2006–2010) |predecessor = |successor = Mitsubishi Endeavor (North America) |class = Mid-size SUV |body_style = 4-door SUV |layout = Front engine, rear- or four-wheel drive |engine = 6G72 3.0 L V6 6G74 3.5 L V6 4D56 2.5 L I4 TD 4M40 2.8 L I4 TD 4M41 3.2 L l4 TD |transmission = Super Select 4WD • 4-speed auto • 5-speed semi-auto • 5-speed manual |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |related = Mitsubishi Triton }} Production began in Japan in 1996, and was available for most export markets by 1997, where it was variously known as the Challenger, Pajero Sport in Europe, Montero Sport in North America and South America, Nativa in parts of Central America and the Middle East, Shogun Sport in the United Kingdom, and G-Wagon in Thailand.Facts & Figures 2001, p.23, Mitsubishi Motors website The first generation Challenger was built on the second generation Pajero wheelbase. Like the Pajero, it featured independent front suspension with torsion bars and a live rear axle. In addition to numerous face lifts over the years, there was a major suspension change from rear leaf to coil springs in late 2000. As its popularity increased, local assembly for foreign markets was introduced in China in 2003,"Locally Produced Mitsubishi Pajero Sport Launches in China", Mitsubishi Motors press release, March 14, 2003 and Brazil in 2006."Mitsubishi launches locally-made Pajero Sport", Just Auto, April 18, 2006 Sales were discontinued in Japan in 2003, in North America in 2004 (where it was superseded by the Endeavor),"Mitsubishi Motors Announces "Project America" – First product Is Next Generation SUV", Mitsubishi Motors press release, February 14, 2000 and central and western Europe in 2008."New Mitsubishi Pajero Sport SUV to be unveiled at 2008 Moscow Motor Show", Mitsubishi Motors press release, July 17, 2008 File:1998-2000 Mitsubishi Challenger (PA) wagon 03.jpg|1998–2000 Mitsubishi Challenger (Australia) File:Mitsubishi Montero Sport -- 12-26-2009.jpg|MY2001–2004 Mitsubishi Montero Sport (US) Second generation (2008–present) The second generation of the vehicle, based on the ladder frame chassis of the Mitsubishi Triton,"New Mitsubishi Pajero Sport based on Triton platform", Paultan.org, July 17, 2008 was gradually introduced to selected markets (Russia, south-east Asia, the Middle East, Latin America, Africa, and Oceania) through the autumn of 2008, following its debut at the Moscow Auto Salon. 2.5 or 3.2 litre diesel and 3.0 or 3.5 litre V6 petrol engines are available as before, while five- or seven-seat interior configurations are offered.Mitsubishi Motors Russia As with the Triton pick-up on which it is based, production of the new Pajero Sport for all markets is concentrated in Thailand."Mitsubishi Pajero Sport the “Stylish Riding –On-Demand SUV”", Mitsubishi Motors press release, AutoinCar.com, August 27, 2008 Annual production (Sources: Facts & Figures 2000, Facts & Figures 2005, Facts & Figures 2008, Mitsubishi Motors website) References Challenger Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:SUVs Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1997 Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in Brazil Category:Trucks built in Thailand Category:Trucks built in Japan